


Freedom Fucker

by Leia_Blaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Superheroes, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Blaze/pseuds/Leia_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom Fighter and his boyfriend, Cryowind, enjoy BDSM. Those crazy kids then have lots of fun. Safe, Sane, and Consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> So I read Sunstone and thought to myself, "Man, this is awesome! But you know what would be better? If it had superheroes!" So I looked up some superhero BDSM and was annoyed that most of it didn't seem to have much to do with BDSM; in fact, much of it was rather creepy. So I wrote this to portray a superheroic BDSM relationship. Special thanks to Piscapoly for editing.  
> If you would like to commission me for writing, please check out my tumblr!  
> http://saintdane05.tumblr.com/Commissions

My boyfriend is a fucking idiot.

I had been left hanging by him about five minutes ago, gag in my mouth for “realism,” and hadn’t been able to do a single thing while my honey, an honest-to-god supervillain, was busy fiddling with a digital camera. Cryowind had the ability to freeze any part of his body, and once terrorized a city for nearly five minutes before I caught him, had no luck with actual technology. He could turn a river to ice but can’t use a smartphone. So something like a camcorder, even one from maybe 2010, was a complete mystery to him.

I did get the chance to stare at him, and his hunching over the camera was seriously cute. He brought out his costume this time around; he hadn’t worn it since I arrested him and sent his cute ass to prison. And yeah, it was a cute butt, especially when wrapped in spandex. For a second, there was a twinge of sadness that it wasn’t Cryowind wrapped up in rope, but it was dispelled rather quickly; there was always next week.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cryowind stood up and into the lens. “Is this thing on?” he mumbled, before seeing that the timer was indeed moving, “Ah, there we go. **Hello, dear fools! I, the great Cryowind, am here today broadcasting across the planet with this special event!** ”

Cryo and I always liked roleplaying; we had a weekly Mazes and Monsters session with some of the people from the Guild of Liberty and we always got that bonus Experience with how well we portrayed our little characters. Now, as for the bedroom, we never really got down to do something big like this. Oh sure, we loved some good old fashioned bondage; a gag here, a ribbon around the legs there, but nothing to this extreme. It took a lot of convincing him to tie me up like this, and no convincing at all to get him in his old costume.

Cryowind smiled back into the camera, moving to the right with his arm out to point at me. I wasn’t wearing much myself; just a g-string to cover my junk. “ **This, you see, is my captive, the powerful hero Freedom Fighter! Though ‘Powerful’ won’t be a word to describe much longer, will it?** ” I shook my head just a bit, to add to the illusion. Man, this was gonna be sexy to watch back together.

“ **Watch** ,” Cryo continued, “ **as I turn your hero into a pathetic whelp**!” He walked over to me, a smirk on his face. “You okay dear?” he whispered while wrapping a hand my waist and slowly going into my g-string. I nodded, far better than okay. “Got it,” he said, drawing a circle on the top of my penis. I sighed and closed my eyes and let it grow, and even started to move my hips slightly before he suddenly pulled his hand out, much to my shock. I gasped into my ball gag, disappointed. What was he doing?

I got my answer soon enough. Cryowind activated his ice powers, just in a finger and slid it down my back. I gasped. I could already feel his next move; we’d done this enough. “Moan for me,” he whispered into my ear, his icy breath sending a shiver down my spine. Of course, I wouldn’t do what he said. I was the hero, being tortured by the dastardly villain! I couldn’t do anything like that-

And then he bit me. On the shoulder. His frozen teeth didn’t draw blood but sent a shot of pain all down my arm. I whimpered, just a bit, not loud enough for him to hear. I couldn’t see him, but I knew in my heart that Cryowind was smiling. He always did that after being aggressive. He bit me again, this time, closer to the neck. This got a louder shout out of me, and I could feel myself becoming hard. Cryowind reached around and went into the g-string. “What’s this?” he mumbled, a teasing curiosity in his voice, “Is our little soldier enjoying the pain he gets? I thought you had a will like Pittsburgh Steel, Freedom Fighter?” I felt his icy fingers start to grip around my shaft. “If you cum now, what will the world say about you?” He slowly started to squeeze around the base, the hot blood flowing through me getting a shock against his frozen digits. I could already feel the pre-cum leaking out. Cryo felt it too, and once again pulled out-out his hand. “What kind of shitty hero are you? Someone, even as cold as me, could make you cum in just a few minutes. Worthless.”

Things paused, and I could feel the cold fade away with time. I heard Cryowind walk off. My already fast beating heart stepped up its game; I was hugely excited. But soon, the feeling faded, and I was left hanging there, unable to do anything, a gag in my mouth so I couldn’t cry for him. From the way I was facing I couldn’t even see him; I had no idea what he was planning on doing. All my doubts and fears were answered when I heard a whoosh and a quick rake on my back. The fucker brought out the cat-o-nine-tails! Despite my immediate grunt of pain, I loved it. Pain, in most circumstances (like fighting evil), was a sign that something had gone wrong. But here, in our little warehouse, it was comforting.

I met Cryowind, or Everett as he was called in our “normal” lives, about six years ago on a patrol. I was relatively young for a superhero then and thought a ponytail not only looked good on me but that I should actually wear spandex, instead of my now iconic denim vest and dreads. I had picked up on the police radio that some new supervillain, one that hadn’t been spotted in Baltimore before, had just hightailed it out of the 1st Mariner Bank with nearly $30,000. The Inner Harbor was mostly my turf, with a few of my friends in the surrounding areas. Back then we called ourselves the Baltimore Beaters.

That name was stupid, and we knew it. We were like 21, we could afford to do shit like that.

I was following Cryowind’s van, my motorcycle maneuvering around the police cars. Cryo driving a bit carefully, putting up blinkers and at one point even slowed down at a yellow light before remembering he was on a high-speed chase and then ran the stoplight that followed. I sped up, ahead of the last police car and right up the road, managing to get next to him. Even from maybe ten or fifteen feet away, I could tell that super villainy was not this guy’s strong suit. He was nervous as all hell, his face glistening with sweat, and his eyes on the road pretty directly

I activated the bike’s microphone and while trying to keep an eye on the road and Cryowind, spoke carefully into it. “Cryowind, pullover. If you want, we can talk this out.”

To my shock, he slowed down. I was baffled; supervillains usually sped up and away. I had it all planned out; the motorcycle would go next to the van, be set to autopilot back to my base, and then I’d jump in and beat the shit out of a man in spandex. The idea that someone would not only listen to me but actually decide that they needed to stop was utterly foreign. I slowed down to match and moved with the van over to the shoulder of the highway.

Cryowind was arrested, and I made sure to visit him every day in jail and put in a good word for him at his trial. He was released a year later on good behavior, and I decided to get him coffee. That night we were fucking on the floor, me deep in his ass while I jerked him off. We’d been dating ever since.

Cryowind hit me with the cat-o-nine-tails again, in a different direction, causing the pain to intersect with the previous hit. I growled, expecting one more to finish the job. But, rather than hit me a third time, Cryowind placed a hand on my back, and once again whispered, “Moan for me.” The cold slowly came on, increasing by the second, it contrasting beautifully with the hot stings of pain. And after just a few seconds, I gave in. I moaned loudly into my gag, enough for him to hear. I heard him drop the cat-o-nine-tails with a loud clack to the floor, but the cold was still going. “Have you had enough, Freedom Fighter? Do you surrender?” he whispered, his breath hitting my ear like an arctic breeze. I nodded slowly, defeated, but with a smile on my lips.

I could sense his smile. “I always did enjoy breaking heroes like you,” he whispered, ending it with a frosty kiss on my neck. From there, he went down along my whipped back, each kiss more intense than the last. He stopped around my tailbone, taking a warm single finger and drawing lazy circles around it. Then, practically without warning, he shoved a single finger into my ass. I yelped in surprise and heard him giggle from behind. Cryowind slowly started getting cold again, the finger being a single frozen point in my usually warm ass. It was something strange; I had shoved things in there before (mostly various dildos, one even made of metal) that were larger and more filling, but this was satisfying in a different way. It was an entirely new sensation, Cryo normally didn’t turn on his cold like this.

I felt another finger, this one also chilled, shove its way into me. Cryowind started to wiggle them around inside me and I shivered instinctively. A third finger proved somewhat more painful, as I felt my butt stretch to accommodate him. _I need a plug sometime soon_ I thought to myself right before I felt Cryo slowly pull his fingers out. I felt strange, empty. I had just gotten used to being stuffed like that.

I wasn’t empty for long. Cryowind used the fingers that weren’t previously in my ass to separate my cheeks. Then, slowly and methodically, I felt something larger than a few fingers slowly make its way inside of me. There it was. The fucking main event. Cryo slowly slipped his dick inside, it getting more erect once in there. He moved in and out, slowly at first, then faster. As he increased speed, though, he got colder and colder, counteracting his friction and making it feel like he stuck a popsicle up my ass, which was much more relaxing than it sounds. I squeezed around it, hoping to try to milk Cryowind. Cryowind at this point was growling in my ear like a tiger, his thrusts strong enough to feel like they would bruise me.

“I. Bet. You. Love. This,” he said, a word per thrust, each getting stronger and hitting harder. He was right; from anal stimulation alone I was already hard as a rock; sadly, it looked at the moment that I wouldn’t be getting a happy ending. Fortunately, I had the best boyfriend on the planet. One of his hands let go of my hip and slowly made its way down, eventually reaching the base of my dick. Cryowind’s hand was no longer cold, thankfully, and was squeezing the base the way my ass was squeezing him. That’s to say, really damn hard. It was a bit painful, to say the least, but damn if it didn’t feel great at the same time. In just a few minutes I was ready to explode, and Cryo felt it. He squeezed my penis around the middle and prevented me from cumming for just a few seconds, just to show that even when my body was on its own, _he_ had control. It wasn’t much, even after it being backed up; just a few little spurts that landed on the floor.

Cryowind came inside me about a minute later. He slumped onto his knees, his cheek against my butt, and we were both panting hard. He stood up a few seconds later and went over to the camera, fumbling and turning it off first. Then he went to a drawer and got a knife. I was just hanging there, the silence and situation now feeling incredibly awkward. My whole body felt more sensitive. My arms were sore from hanging all day, and my legs had gone a bit numb from being tied like this. Cryowind came back with a knife, first to cut the ropes on my legs to allow me to stand, though rather feebly. He cut my hands down and I fell to my knees; Cryo quickly picked me up. “Fucking hell,” he mumbled, his raspy villain voice replaced with one slightly more fitting to be hosting a children’s TV show, “I knew suspension was a bad idea. Why’d I let you talk me into that?”

“Cause it was hot as hell,” I said, managing to get an arm around him. Hot, but painful. The story of my sex life. “Still, let’s not try that again. You get the footage?”

“Hell yeah,” Cryo said with a quiver of excitement. We made it a habit of recording our scenes, mostly for reference material, but also in case one of us were alone that night and just needed something sexy to watch.

Cryowind helped me over to the couch and laid down first, allowing me to lay down nearly on top of him. He lazily put an arm around my shoulder in a loose cuddle. “Hey Jacob,” he mumbled, already falling asleep. Poor guy always went out like a light after scenes, or even just a normal fuck.

“Yeah, Everett?” I replied, equally mumbly. Our real names were a keyword to end the scene, though we almost never used it. Mostly it was just after it was over.

“I fucking love you, man,” he whispered. I didn’t have to turn around to know he was asleep already. Little cutie.

I debated getting up, taking a shower, going home. After all, my gear was there, and I had a busy day of beating the shit out of criminals ahead of me. But then I heard Everett snore, and I lost all will to get up. I turned carefully, as to not wake him up, and kissed him on the forehead before closing my eyes myself.

 


End file.
